Broken
by Anny Taishou
Summary: Ele me abandonou, mas eu irei cumprir a promessa que fiz. Eu irei esquecê-lo mesmo que leve a eternidade.


Isto é uma Songfic, a música é Broken dos cantores Seether e Amy Lee (Evanescence)

_OoOoOoOo_

_Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de sorrir._  
_Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor._  
_Eu guardo sua fotografia; eu sei que ela me faz bem._  
_Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor._

Você se foi, me deixou aqui desprotegida e frágil. Eu tentei entender os seus motivos para ter me deixado, mas em nenhum momento eu consegui cogitar o que fizeste comigo. Abandou-me, fugindo com outra. Eu pensei que todas as suas promessas fossem verdadeiras.

Os anos se passaram e a esperança que você voltasse ainda crescia em meu peito, a dor da traição me ensinou o que é realmente viver. Você tem que ser forte para continuar a luta, e assim vencer a batalha_._

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho.  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora._

A solidão não me entristecia, ela apenas me fazia refletir sobre a vida. Os caminhos é você quem escolhe... E eu, escolhi o caminho errado da vida.

Escolhi me apaixonar por aquele que pensei que nunca me trairia. A solidão faz parte de minha vida, já que nunca tive tantos amigos... E minha família morrera em um acidente.

_Você se foi, você não me sente aqui, não mais._

Agora só me restaram às lembranças de meu passado, e mesmo que tenha me magoado... Eu ainda sinto a sua falta.

_O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar de novo.  
Eu quero te pegar no colo, você tira minha dor.  
Ainda há muito o que aprender, e ninguém mais para brigar.  
Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor._

Promessas falsas foram proferidas pelos seus lábios. E eu acreditei em cada palavra que me disseste. Agora lágrimas deslizam sobre meu rosto, sem saberem se um dia irão parar. A angustia presa em minha garganta, a louca vontade de não mais respirar, mas eu continuarei viva... Para mostrar que a batalha não foi você quem venceu.

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto.  
E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente.  
Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho.  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora._

Meu coração estava aberto, apenas sangrando pela ferida que me deixaste. Um pequeno corte, por onde saiam lágrimas de sangue. O tempo passa e eu não sou forte para curar a ferida que se aloja sobre meu peito. Eu pensei que me amasse, mas vejo que estava errada.

O amor verdadeiro, jamais magoaria o sortudo que pudesse ter este amor. Eu fui apenas o seu brinquedo, mas eu não conseguia acreditar que eu pudesse ter sido apenas isso.

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho.  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora._

A solidão é a única prova de mostrar o quanto estou sofrendo.

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto.  
E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente.  
Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho.  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora._

Eu não sou forte, não sou forte para esquecê-lo. Este é o maior erro do ser humano, tentar tirar da mente o que não sai do coração. A cada dia que se passa, a ferida em meu peito tende a aumentar. Ele fora o único homem que eu amara, e o único que eu não consigo esquecer.

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto.  
E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente.  
Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho.  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora._

Eu tento fazer algo impossível. Esquecer de todos os meus sofrimentos, mas o passado não pode ser apagado de uma hora para outra. E eu esperei tempo de mais para esquecer tudo isso. Minha melhor amiga agora é a pequena promessa que fiz. Eu irei esquecê-lo. Esquecer de seus toques, dos arrepios que me fizera sentir e até mesmo do gosto de seus lábios.

_Você se foi, você não me sente aqui, não mais._

Ele se foi, nunca mais voltara. Mas eu irei cumprir a promessa que fiz. Eu irei esquecê-lo mesmo que leve a eternidade.

**Fim -**

Esta foi a minha primeira songfic, escrevi ela á milhões de anos atrás, rs Confesso que ela não me agrada muito, mas espero que esteja boa o bastante para receber uma Review ;) hihi


End file.
